Chronicles of Symphonia: Assassin's Creed
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: Thousands and thousands of years ago, before the seperation of the two worlds, a tale of a tragic love is told. Destined for death, Aska and Luna's love is challenged by war and hate. The story of how two lovers, becoming the Summon Spirts of Light
1. Every Story Has A Beginning

Chapter 1

Every Story Has A Beginning

Long ago, in a time far beyond that of our own, the Earth was known as the land of Symphonia. The world of music, beauty, grace, and love. Though Symphonia was to be said of so much peace, many wars and bitter rivalry had transpired over the years. Symphonia was a wild and untamed land where nature did it's bidding where it wanted. The tribes who lived in Symphonia suggested that banning together would allow them an easier task at staying alive. Thus, several tribes began to conquer other tribes to become a part of a new profound kingdom. These imperialistic days were known as the Brother's Recruit War. As the battles soon began to cease, seven large regions were split among the seven largest tribes and each lived in peace for many decades to come. Among one of the seven regions was Cadenza (cay-den-za). Cadenza was the largest kingdom of all the land of Symphonia and was ruled by King Larsel (lar-sell) in the Sixth Age. The kingdom of Cadenza had recently undergone a Civil War, where terrorists had tried to overthrow King Larsel and lead Cadenza into a full-scale war against all the Kings of Symphonia. Ruthless battles were fought and casualties reached numbers in the hundred thousands, but King Larsel's army seemed to be victorious in every battle. In an attempt to emotionally break the King, terrorists surprised attacked the castle, and assassinated the Queen of Cadenza. The King was devastated and soon his army began to lose the tide of the war. Endless days of fighting and death soon overshadowed the kingdom, which was known in history as "The Musicians' Massacre"

Finally, the King of Accelerando (a-sell-ler-an-do), King Holst (hole-st), and his generals met together with King Larsel at the meeting to become known as the King's Treaty. The kingdom of Accelerando was a neighboring country and the third most powerful region in Symphonia. The two mighty powers always kept peace among themselves and depended on each other for trade. The meeting was held in the Crescendo Valley and an agreement was made that when the Accelerando army helps rid of the rebels, the King's only daughter, Princess Luna (loo-nah), be wed to King Holst's only son, Prince Aska (as-ka). King Larsel was hesitant but added a clause that the Prince of Accelerando must be at the age of twenty and the princess must willingly wish to be betrothed to the prince. King Holst agreed and the papers were signed. The Prince was seven at the time, whereas the Princess was six.

Days passed, but in the end the rebels were overwhelmed at the Battle of Flutiest River. Survivors were thrown into the dungeon, where they never saw the daylight again. It was said that some resistance fighters were not captured but had fled and would soon return to begin another civil war.

Months passed, as the broken kingdom began to rebuild itself and signs of another uprising were yet to be seen.

Years passed and finally, the Prince turned twenty, the Princess nineteen, and the beginning of our story slowly unfolding.

The night was cool and ominous as the nocturnal insects cricketed and squeaked small songs of the night's harmony. The stars shone brightly with the moon, which gave the kingdom of Cadenza a grayish white marble look. The princess sighed looking out from the balcony of her room. The Princess was a beautiful young woman, taking after her mother. She had long blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders and wore a long pink dress, which showed off her slim and delicate figure. She was a medium toned tan color, which matched her eyes. Her mouth was small, though she often spoke her mind. She was blunt, sarcastic, and cold, but she was very obedient and kind to the servants in the castle and those she respected. Though she was so hard to speak to without receiving a cold remark once or twice, her voice was rhythmical and soothing like a piano composition. Her voice was lyrical and gave people hope, but her voice was off key this day as she stood upon her balcony. The princess sighed and looked down at the sleeping city surrounding the castle, though separated by a large moat and an eight-foot thick concrete wall.

"All this will soon be yours." A voice said from behind her, "And probably more."

The princess sighed again, "Maybe I do not want to have it." Princess Luna replied,

"Do not say such nonsense. It is in your blood my daughter." King Larsel told her, "What would your mother think if you just threw this all away?"

"Do not bring up mother, please father. She would've wanted what I thought was right."

"But my princess you have not even met the prince and you already wish to push him away?" The king asked,

"No father, I do not need to meet such a man. I've read the books and news of his doings. He is a no good spoiled prince who believes he can receive anything he wishes." Luna huffed and crossed her arms,

"My dearest daughter, Prince Aska is a worthy man to take as a husband. Not only is he descending from royal blood, he has won many battles in his lifetime. Some generals call him a military genius -"

The king was cut short with the princess saying, "Excelling in war is no great feat! Only fools and blood lusting men seek such hatred and violence!"

The king stopped for a moment, knowing war had taken the life of Luna's mother he quickly changed the subject, "Why not meet the boy? Give him a chance. He might not be as bad as you think he is."

"Father, I would not waste my time with such egotistical, selfish, and corrupt men." Luna replied plainly,

"Luna," seldom did the king call his daughter by name, though when he did, it was often because it was important, "the prince arrives in four days. I will allow you to try to make your mind up then, but please try to just bear with him for one dinner." The king placed his hands on his daughters' shoulders, "Do it for me. Once you find that your theories about him are correct, you can call the wedding off and as soon as he came, he will go." The king looked sympathetically at the princess, "Will you do this for me?"

The princess sighed heavily and replied, "Yes father, but only one dinner." She emphasized the word "one" and walked back inside to her room and out into the hallway. King Larsel watched her walk away and took the princess spot at watching over the city.

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the castle, new servants lined up at the edge of the moat, beginning to wait for the bridge to be lowered.

Sixteen new servants and cooks were lined in a straight line, but unknown to them, they were being, secretly, watched. In the dark brushes and trees, three figures approached the servants. They were all dressed the same: black tunics with black masks with had a slit in the middle for the eyes to be seen. Each carried knifes and one carried a large sword that hung closely to their back.

"The last one in line looks like an easy target." One of the black figures said,

"Kill her, grab me the clothes and rid of the body." Another figure said. Two of the black figures moved silently towards the servant standing last in the line. Secretly, in thick bushes nearby, one figure grabbed the servant from behind, covering her mouth, and as soon as she was pulled into the bushes, the other slit her throat, to avoid screaming. The blood of the first innocent was shed that night, which would lead to thousands or more innocent victims to succumb to such violence and horror.

The last figure to speak grabbed the clothes and exchanged them with hers. She was a medium built woman, with short black hair that only reached to her neck. Her cheeks were meaty and rosy red and she smiled sinisterly. "Finally, after eighteen years, I can complete my father's work and overthrow the rule on King Larsel!"

"What exactly do you plan to do Ammi (amm-me)?" another figure asked,

Ammi finished changing and placed a knife in her back pocket, "I plan to rid the King with poison that will be delivered to me by you two. I shall need to infiltrate the castle and make sure the princess trusts me."

"Why would the princess need to trust you milord?" the same figure asked,

Ammi sighed, "Because when her father is deceased and cast into the ground where the maggots and worms eat away at his decaying body, she will need to be wed to a prince within three months of her father's death or the rule of the kingdom shall be passed onto another. Unless she herself dies."

"So you plan to kill her as well?"

Ammi sighed heavier this time, "Yes I do, and I shall forge her will stating that the kingdom shall be belonged to me! The faithful, loyal, friendly, servant to stand by her when her father died. Though it wasn't enough, the depression caused her to commit suicide and the rule of the kingdom placed into my hands! Now Mai (meh-aye), tell your brother to stop asking such idiotic and ignorant questions!"

The figure that had not spoken made a signal for her brother to be silent, "We need not have to worry for details my brother Torrid (tore-id); we are the assassins. We do what we are told."

"Yes sister Mai." Torrid replied,

"Hark! The servants now enter the castle! I will bid you both farewells! Wait for my messages at dawn; I shall keep you updated on what I have in store for you both."

With that Ammi left the two assassins and headed for the end of the line where the servants were checked in and entered the castle.

"Sister Mai," Torrid asked, "why is it that the castle brings in their servants at such a late hour?"

Mai sighed, "To prevent men and women like us from sneaking into the palace. Each time new servants are brought into the castle, the report time is always different to avoid attacks on the place. This was how the rebels were able to infiltrate the castle and assassinate the Queen of Cadenza."

Torrid nodded, "You know many things of the palace my sister. How is it that you –"

He was cut short, "I know because it is my job to know. Do not ask so many foolish questions brother Torrid, it is unwise and unprofessional."

"Yes sister." Torrid nodded,

"Come, we must return to the Assassins' Creed and retrieve supplies for the upcoming weeks." Without another word they disappeared into the darkness and fled into the night's harmony.


	2. Fateful Meetings

Chronicles of Symphonia:

Assassins Creed

Chapter 2

Fateful Meetings

Four days had arrived quicker then Luna had presumed and within hours she found herself getting dressed for the dinner. She sighed as her servants quickly tightened her corset and held out the arms to a long, flowing, and silky, white dress. She slowly got into her dress and sat down at a stool where servants continued to ready the princess by doing her hair and lightly applying make-up. Luna, personally, never enjoyed the use of make-up, though she didn't need it either way, the powders and blush only enhanced that which was already beautiful.

Meanwhile, Ammi watched as all the servants hustled about. "You there!" she called. A servant carrying a tray of a full roasted pig, roasted into a deep brown with an apple protruding from it's mouth, approached her, "What day is it today to which you carry such a plate of fine food?"

"Have you not heard?" She asked skeptically, "You must be new. The Prince of Accelerando is arriving tonight for dinner for the hand of the princess!"

Ammi instantly became infuriated, "Go on about your business!" the servant left and Ammi rushed to the courtyard. She made sure no one was watching and made her way to the servants entrance, from where servants made their way to the town if needed on short notice, instead of lowering the drawbridge. She stepped outside to where the moat was and called, "Mai! Torrid!"

A black ball of smoke appeared and two figures, still wearing the black tunics and masks, stood in front of Ammi, each on one knee, "Yes milord?" Mai replied,

"There has been a change in plans." Ammi started,

"Milord?" Mai asked,

"The fool of a King has set up an arranged marriage for her daughter in which the Prince of Accelerando shall be coming to ask for the princess' hand in marriage."

Torrid looked at Mai with a bit of worry in his eyes, but she did not look in return, "What shall you have us do then milord?"

"My brilliant mind has suggested a new plan." Ammi smiled, "We shall not be needing to eliminate the King, if another King wants to."

"Excuse me?" Luna asked,

"Our goal, now, is to kill the Prince of Accelerando."

"I bid you good tidings my son." King Holst told his son with both hands on the prince's shoulders, "You have grown to be a strong and respectful man. I am proud of you."

"Thank you father." Prince Aska replied, "I will do my best to continue to please you."

King Holst smiled, "Good, good! Now be on your way my son, and bring back to me news that you are engaged to a beautiful young woman!"

The prince smiled at his father and nodded. Prince Aska was a fairly tall young man. He had long, black hair that fell past his ears and gave him a mature and older look. His face was stern and serious, though when he smiled, his face lightened up and gave a sense of peace at mind in ones' heart and soul; seldom did he ever not smile. Aska was a medium built man, with toned body muscle, but he did not need to rely on brute strength, nor did he fancy the idea of becoming a heavy weight brawler. Nevertheless, he was as strong as the fiercest solider of his army, and as intellectual as some of the highest-ranking generals. He wore an all white, custom-made suit, with large white buttons, which went down the middle of his coat. He wore medals of heroism and great deeds, he had ivory cuffs worn at the side sleeves, he had a slender sword he used for fencing at his waist, and, lastly, he wore a silver chain around his neck, with a heart-shaped locket. The prince was a kind man, never once did he ever seem to get angry with his servants or his friends or his family. He loved to fence, read, write, lecture, and dream. He, personally, did not like war himself and hated to fight in a duel to the death. His voice was deep, but kind. He was charming and suave and always seemed to know the right words to say at the right time. Through his many years of service and life, he was exceedingly wise for his age, and many people sought his advice.

Aska grabbed a present for the princess, which he picked himself, and walked outside and stepped into his coach. Behind him, four soldiers went, along with six servants, including Aska's personal servant Bach. They reached the castle gates within a few hours and were greeted by many servants and giant decorations of white trees and flowers. Golden confetti was thrown from the high tops of the castle as the coach drove in and stopped in front of a large flight of steps where the King of Cadenza stood.

Aska stepped from the coach and walked up the stairs, "Good evening to you King Larsell." He bowed and, when he was upright again, placed his hand out for a handshake,

"Good evening to you Prince Aska, son of Holst! I am pleased you have arrived early!" The king took the prince's hand and gestured him to come inside, "Please, this way."

The large golden halls of the castle awed the prince as they stepped through the doors. The hall was enormous, stretching twenty, maybe thirty, feet high with amazing paintings of the sky with angles upon it and it stretched forward for what seemed like miles. Large pillars, supporting the ceiling, lined up down the entire hall, with red banners on the side. Candleholders were placed among the sides of each pillar and chandeliers that hung far from the ceiling captured and illuminated the light even further. If one were to enter the castle for three days, they'd say that they'd never thought night had ever passed. The prince looked upon the golden brown tiles and saw that they were so clean he could see his reflection in it. They King and the Prince and all the servants walked on a large red, soft carpet.

The Prince continued to walk and saw that the hall became a maze of stairs. Great marble stairs faced him in every direction, and he saw hundreds of servants bowing to him on the stairs. He smiled back nodded his head. After walking underneath a few staircases and bridges, the prince was greeted with a maze of doors, or the servant quarters.

"I do not mean to take you down this path of the servants' quarters," the king started, "though, believe me when I say, this is the short cut."

They both laughed and continued to walk. Soon after they reached the dinning room, which gave the Prince wide eyes which gleamed as much as the room itself did. The dinning room was almost as large as the hall. Great chandeliers, bigger and more beautiful then the ones in the halls, hung upon the ceiling. The ceiling itself stretched forty feet high and the dinning table was so large that it would have been able to fit a capacity of a few hundred men and women. At the end of the dinning room were a few steps, which led to a small stage where two thrones sat. One for the king and the other for the princess. The prince laid eyes upon the princess from afar and his eyes seemed to glow from her beauty. The light upon her seemed brighter then all the candles in the palace and he stood in awe, struck dumbfounded by her beauty. He walked towards her, trying to keep his calm and suave manner and bowed when he reached the foot of the stairs, "Mi lady." was all he could think of to say.

Luna had watched the prince walk in and noticed how he walked with his head up and back straight, she grunted, _"Stuck up. This is going to be a long night." _She sighed and stood and bowed in return, faking a smile.

"I will leave you too to get to know one another better." The king said and left the room.

"May I be so bold as to say you look quite lovely tonight." Aska said as he walked up the steps,

"No you may not." Luna replied,

"How about a 'you look very pretty'?" he smiled,

"No." Luna said with a plain look,

Aska reached the top to the stairs and looked at her. He was a head taller then her, at least, and so he bent his head to look down, "A simple 'hello'?"

"You're getting warmer." She replied,

"A 'good-bye' then. Is that what you wish for me to say?"

Luna smiled, and nodded her head, "Yes. Quite frankly, it is."

Aska smiled, "Well," he started, "at least I've made you smile."

Servants entered the room and moved the thrones to the sides as they set a table for the two. Fancy silverware and fancy plates were placed upon the table and the thrones were placed facing each other on opposite ends of the table. "Could you be so kind as to get me another chair?" Aska asked a servant, "I couldn't possibly sit in the King's throne."

The servant nodded and went out from the room. "So you have some kind of morals and respect for others then yourself? I may say I am impressed." Luna said as she sat in her throne.

The servant returned and placed the chair for Aska to sit, "Oh so I have made you smile and impressed you, all in one day? Seems like we're heading on a smashing start." Aska sat down and pulled the gift from his pocket.

"What's this?" Luna asked as he handed it to her, with both hands.

"A gift, I picked it out myself." The prince said proudly,

Luna laughed, "If you think little trinkets and shiny objects will buy my affection think again!"

Aska smiled, "And I've made you laugh! I must be on a roll. Why don't you open it and throw away whatever it is you seem to think I've gotten you."

Luna was surprised by his audacity, though she didn't show it. She simply smiled and opened the gift. She stopped when she was finished and a puzzled look fell across her face, "What is this?"

"It is a book. A condense version of -"

He was cut short, "Of a book of yourself?" Luna asked,

Aska smiled again, "No, a condense version of a favorite novel of mine. It's called The Nightingales' Last Flight."

"So you can read too?" Luna said, ignoring what the prince had just told her,

Aska smiled once more, "Indeed I can."

"Then tell me, Prince, what is this novel about?"

"It is about a bird, who wishes that she can fly free with her other friends. Though she is afraid to fly, ever since her mother was killed. So she never learned. Until one day, a bird saw her sitting in her nest by herself and he asked her why she sat so alone all the time. And she explained what had happened when she was young. The other bird replied telling her, "Live life to it's fullest. Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow is a mystery. And Today is a gift, that is why they call it: 'the present'."

Luna sat there for a moment, thinking. She frowned and said, "This seems like a children's novel."

"It is only a children's novel, to those who do not understand it fully." The prince replied,

"So you are calling me a child?"

"Of course not. How am I to make that accusation if I barely know you and that I know you haven't read the book yet."

Luna sat there and sighed. The prince had won this battle. She had nothing to say, and she began to feel as though she shouldn't have accused him of being so many things that he was not. But she soon shook her head from the thought and brought back up her defense. "The food is ready, let us eat."

"I have a sense that you are not very hungry." The prince commented,

"And what makes you say that?" Luna asked,

"Any women that eats in a corset never seems to eat very much at all." Aska smiled. "Come, will you join me in a short walk?"

The princess was hesitant, but she slowly rose from the chair. "Fine."

Aska held his arm out to escort her out to the courtyard, but she walked right by him. "Please madam, after you." he said as she was at the bottom step.

She looked back at him and said, "Are you coming or not?"

Aska smiled, "I'm coming."

They reached the courtyard after a 'few' moments of walking. The night air was cool and the lights in the yard were ominous and white. The two walked upon a moist stone path and neither one said anything. They reached a bridge that curved in a semi-circle above a fairly large lake and they stopped in the dead center.

"I have this strong sense coming from you that you do not seem to like me, nor enjoy my company."

Luna smiled, "And what makes you think that?"

Aska smiled in return, "Oh just a feeling is all." He said,

"Well, no." she said blandly, "I do not seem to think you are my kind of 'type'."

Aska tilted his head to his right, "Oh? And having barely met me you already make thus assumption?"

"I may have just met you," Luna replied, "but I've read all about you."

"Oh," Aska smiled, "so you can read as well?"

Luna drew a frown, "As a matter of fact I can!"

"No need to get offended princess, I was merely telling a joke."

"Do not call me princess." Luna replied with an angry tone, "I do not need to stand here and be treated this way by the likes of you!" Luna began to storm off, but she slipped and fell backwards. Luna let out a cry but she suddenly stopped. Aska had caught her. She was looking up at Aska as he looked down at her. Their faces were mere inches from each other and she barely kept her balance. Aska shook a bit, for he was awkwardly positioned himself.

They stared in each other's eyes for a few moments and the only words said was Aska who said, "Are you okay?" Luna felt his breath upon her cheeks. The warm air tickling her beauty and brushing away the cold for a moment. Suddenly, they began to move closer, as if some unseen force was slowly pushing them towards each other.

Then Luna broke free from the trance and sprang upward, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Hey!" Aska exclaimed, "Be careful!" but it was too late, the wet stony floor caused both to slip. Aska tried to grab Luna to hold her up as he fell, but when she grabbed his arm she pushed down upon them. They tumbled sideways and fell into the icy cold water of the pond.

Luna submerged from the water and let out a cry, "It's freezing!"

Aska followed soon after and took a breath of fresh air. He swam over to Luna and grabbed her and pulled her onto the grass nearby. They laid in the grass and breathed heavily and rested. Aska took a look at Luna, her make-up smeared and fading, but she still looked beautiful. _"How is that possible?"_ he thought, _"Such beauty…" _his thought trailed off. He began to laugh.

Luna looked at the prince and thought he was crazy, but soon she began to laugh as well. They both sat in the cold, laughing away until finally some servants heard their chatter and got them inside and they changed into warmer clothes.

Luna walked with her hair wet and a blanket around her body and met the prince in front of the dining room hall. Aska was wearing a new white shirt, and some loose comfortable pants. They smiled at each other and Aska asked, "Care to try dinner with me, one more time?" he held his arm out as he did before they began their walk.

Luna looked at him and then at his arm. She linked her arm with his and replied, "Just one more time."

Soon after dinner the Prince walked the Princess to her quarters while they spoke of random and miscellaneous things. As they reached Luna's quarter doors, Aska took both of Luna's hands and said, "Thank you for a wonderful evening.

Luna smiled, "I'm sure the pleasure was all mine" Aska smiled and Luna continued saying, "Goodnight to you, dear Aska"

"Goodnight to you, dear Luna." With that said, Luna entered her quarters, but before closing the door gave Aska one last look and a smile. She then continued proceeding into her room. Aska stood in front of the door for a few more moments, struck with awe by such beauty and intellect Luna possessed. Soon after, he returned to the main hall where his servant, Bach, led him to the guest room.

Some time later that night, after having prepared to go to sleep, Luna called for her personal servant, Lullay (loo-lay). "Yes madam?" a servant entered the room,

"You are not Lullay," Luna said confused, "Where is Lullay?"

The servant bowed replied, "I'm sorry madam, but Lullay has fallen dreadfully sick and was sent home for the rest of the week.

"Oh." Luna replied, "Well whom, may I inquire, are you?"

"I beg your pardon princess," The servant started, "My name is Ammi. I am your replacement."

Meanwhile, deep underground in the courtyard, Lullay's body was rotting as her skull was cracked open and the bloody stone hammer lay buried near her body.

8


	3. Lovers, Assassins, Prophets

Chronicles of Symphonia:

Assassins Creed

Chapter 3

Lovers, Assassins, Prophets

"How could I have thought so wrongly of him?" Luna exclaimed as she sat on her bed in her night dress. "He is so unlike what I've read about; so much more, kind and gentle."

"Well books upon other people are merely opinions they have they wish to express." Ammi replied standing at the door.

"Come!" Luna gestured, "Sit on the bed with me! I have so much to say and I need to tell another!"

"Oh but princess…" Ammi pretended to be shy, "I couldn't possibly... it wouldn't be -"

"Nonsense!" Luna exclaimed, "Come! Sit by me! And close the door!" Ammi obeyed and, after closing the door, she sat at the corner of the bed and looked at the love struck princess.

"_How immature of her!" _Ammi thought, while faking a smile, _"This is Cadenza's future? To be ruled by a fool of a prince and a childish princess?" _

"Lullas (loo-las)!" Luna called,

"Yes Princess Luna?" Lullas replied, peaking through the door,

"Please fetch some drinks and fruit for Miss. Ammi and I." Luna told her,

"Yes Princess." Lullas replied,

"And fetch a snack for yourself as well! And feel free for a cup of wine!" Luna added in before she left,

Lullas recoiled in surprise, "Uh... Thank you Princess!" She managed to utter and left the room.

"You sure are in a kind mood tonight Princess Luna." Ammi commented,

"Indeed I am Ammi!" Luna smiled and fell back on her bed like a swooning teenage girl, "Never have I felt this way for anyone! And never had I, in a million years, thought that I would feel this way for that man especially!" She laughed and got back up, "Have you ever felt this way before Ammi?"

Ammi thought for a while, and, with hesitation, answered truthfully, "…Yes… I have… Once…"

"Well?" Luna asked,

Thoughts raced through Ammi's mind as she remember her first love, "Yes, it was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced. He died five years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Luna replied with a sympathetic face,

"_I do not need your sympathy!" _Ammi thought, wanted to scream it at the Princess, but she kept her cool and smiled, "It is in the past now."

"What did you call it?"

"Call what?"

"This feeling. This great, great feeling." Luna smiled,

"I think…" Ammi replied, "I think my mother once told me, it was called 'love'."

"Love?" Luna asked puzzled, "You mean the kind in which we give and receive to our parents?"

"No." Ammi said, "The kind that is greater than all the love one would have for their friends or family. The kind that you would find in stories and plays."

"I have never known such a love." Luna replied, "All my life… my father has kept me in this castle. Trying to get me to marry prince after prince, to avoid the marriage to Prince Aska."

"Why would he wish to avoid the marriage?" Ammi asked,

"Well," Luna thought, "I actually don't know why!" She smiled, "But I'm glad that I didn't marry any other of those foolish princes!" She laughed again as Lullas entered with wine and a bowl of various fruits. "Thank you Lullas." She took the bowl and placed it on the bed and followed by taking the wine cups and gave one to Ammi. Lullas bowed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"I thank you for your kindness Princess." Ammi told her,

"You are very welcome!" Luna replied, "It is the least I can do for you to speak to a love-struck girl." She laughed again and took a sip of her wine and popped a grape into her mouth.

"Please," Ammi grabbed a grape, "continue with your story." Luna took another grape and bit into the juicy fruit and continued to tell the story of her night.

"I believe I'm going to marry this girl Bach!" Aska shouted jumping around the room with excitement, "She's so funny, and wonderfully smart!"

"Yes sir." Bach nodded intently,

"And she is beautiful! Oh how she is beautiful!" Aska smiled brightly and continued to jump around his room.

"So things are going to your father's wishes?" Bach asked,

"Yes." Aska stopped dancing, "But this is different Bach!" He ran up to Bach and grabbed his shoulders, "This is probably about the first time in my life that I'm finally doing something that I want to pursue on my own! The first time I am finally doing something for my own cause! My own happiness!"

"But sir, does your father not also wish for this marriage to take place?" Bach asked,

"Yes I know that Bach! But this is different!" Aska screamed with excitement, "My father wants me to marry Luna sure, but I actually want to! I want to marry her! I want to be the father of her children! I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman!" He jumped in happiness and joy and leaped from his bed to the ground, from the ground to the chair, to the chair back onto the bed. "I think I'm in love!"

"Goodnight Princess." Ammi said as she left the room and closed the door as the exhausted Luna went to sleep.

Ammi stood outside the door for a few moments, puzzled. _"Why had I told her about my past?" _Ammi thought. This confused Ammi in such a way that it gave her pain across her chest. The kind of pain she felt… "The day he… died…" her voice was a whisper as it trailed off into the silence. She suddenly grew infuriated and shook the thought from her mind. _"Tis just pity!" _she thought, _"pity for what shall become of her once I am in rule of this kingdom!" _She angrily, but carefully, walked to the servants' entrance, making sure she was not followed, and called for Mai and Torrid.

"Yes milord?" Mai asked,

"I just spent the last four hours with the Princess, speaking of her day with the Prince and I must say that things are moving too swiftly between the two."

"What shall you have us do milord?" Mai asked,

"We're going to have to make things drastic. I want your brother to infiltrate the castle along side with me."

"But my lord!" Torrid protested, but was cut short,

"You will be quiet you insolent fiend!" Ammi yelled, "You should be more like your sister! Know your place!" Torrid backed down and fell on one knee once again and was silent. Ammi grunted, "Three days from now they are having another shipment of servants arriving and I want you in that cargo! Do you understand me?"

Torrid nodded his head.

"Good! Be off with the both of you!" Ammi stormed back off into the castle and went straight into her room.

"Dear brother, please, mind your mouth." Mai told him as they stood outside the servants' entrance,

"But sister…" Torrid began,

"No buts brother. Please try to understand, we are paid to do a job without question. We have no morals, we have no opinion, we have no other job to do other then what we are told."

Torrid brought his head down, "Yes sister."

"Come we have to get you prepared for your infiltration."

The very next morning the Princess and the Prince were dressed and ready to go for a stroll around the town. Their first get together that seemed to be almost spontaneous. The king was surprised, but pleased that his daughter was making such fine progress with the son of Holst, though he frowned as he watched them leave. The thought of the Princess going into the public before she was married gave him a strange feeling, though he shook it off. He had never let her leave the castle walls before and he did not seem to have agreed with the princes' sudden idea of Luna meeting her people and seeing her city, but he had no choice. He became frustrated and called for two chickens to be slaughtered for his lunch and that a goat be roasted by the time the couple returned.

They rode in an all white carriage that gleamed so bright under the sun that commoners had to shade their eyes from the immense light. Luna dressed in an all white gown, with a white umbrella and white gloves. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail which gave her face a more brighter tone, allowing her beautiful soft skin to be captured by more light. Children that ran amongst the streets stopped to watch the carriage ride by.

"Look!" A child cried, "It's a carriage from heaven!"

"And there's an angel riding inside!"

About another fifteen minutes into the ride the prince sighed, "Luna." He called,

"Yes Aska?" she replied,

"Have you seen your kingdom?" Aska asked her,

"Well," She hesitated, struck dumbfounded by the question, "actually… no, I have not!"

Aska smiled, "Stop the carriage!"

"What are you doing?"

"Opening your eyes!" Aska replied, "Come on! Let's go!" He took her hand and they exited the carriage,

"Look, look!" The children called; "The angel is coming down to Earth!" they rushed madly around Luna and shouted for joy. Luna smiled and laughed,

"What say we take this angel for a tour of the city?" Aska exclaimed,

"Who are you?" a young girl asked,

"Um, why…" Aska thought for a moment,

"Why he is my noble Angel escort." Luna finished for him,

"You mean like a husband?" the young girl asked,

Luna smiled and looked at Aska as he did the same to her. Nothing was said for a moment until Luna looked back down to the child and replied saying, "We'll see."

The children gladly took each of the 'angels' hands and led them across the town. For the first time, the Princess was free from the ivory tower she was always imprisoned in. She met her people, shaking hands paying her respects to hospitals and schools. She ate common restaurants that prepared were prepared by common people that had a common taste to it. Though the food wasn't the fanciest she had ever seen it was delicious. She began to experience things she had never thought she'd see. Poverty, real families, commoner houses and jobs, orphans, cripples, the sick, the dying. It was all new to her. Tears came to her eyes to see how her people were suffering.

Luna and Aska were led into a corner to where an old man sat by himself on a chair. "Over here angel!" a child cried with joy, "You must meet old man Frost!"

"Who?" Luna said, confused,

"Old man Frost!" Another child echoed,

"Who is this 'old man Frost'?" Aska asked,

"He's the prophet of the city!" a child said happily,

"Come, come! He has told us he was expecting you!" Another child exclaimed,

They walked towards the old man and got a better look at him. He wore a long brown cloak with black markings all over it. A hood covered his head and he had a staff near his seat. He wore bracelets which had raven feathers dangling from with along with various beads. Accompanied with these bracelets were long, boney, and wrinkled skin hands. The old man did not look up while saying, "Good morrow to you Princess Luna, you have arrived precisely on time." The old man had a deep and raspy voice which made the children stand behind Aska or hide behind, or even underneath, Luna's dress.

"I did not know you had me for an appointment my sir…" she made a gesture to know his name,

"Frost." He said simply, "News to me shows that you have great joy in your hearts." He slightly tilted his staff in Aska's direction, "As well as yours."

"These children tell me you are a prophet." Luna said, changing the subject,

"Indeed I am my princess." Frost replied, "What is it that you would wish to know?"

"What do your regular, 'customers' usually wish to hear?" Luna replied,

"They would hear… they're future." Frost laughed and coughed.

"Then allow me to hear my future." Luna replied,

"But, I must warn you." Frost held a bony finger up as a warning sign, "Once you know your future, the option to change it becomes obsolete."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked,

"Fate works in strange ways." Frost explained, "Think of it this way, fate is like the moon. It continuously changes from full to crescent. But pretend there was a force that was able to stop the motion of the moon. Make the ever changing cycles speed to a halt, never moving. It continues to live it's life in one set fixed positioned for as long as it may continue to live." Aska listened intently as Luna nodded her head, "So, like the moon, once you've taken to road to know your future, you cannot go back to take a different road to change it."

Luna laughed, "I shall humor you and say that is perfectly fine."

"So be it." Frost whispered and chuckled. He ripped a raven feather from his bracelet and placed it on the ground where he shook his staff above it. The feather suddenly began to float. It peeled every single piece of it's feather and formed various random shapes upon the ground.

"Wow…" Aska whispered under his breath as the feather pieces stopped.

"Behold!" Frost cried out, "Your future reveals to me… that you will soon be happily married to the love of your life." A smile instantly came upon Luna's face, but she quickly hid herself before Aska could see her. "But the decision to marry this man…" Frost began, "Is warned by the Raven's all seeing eyes! Do not marry this man."

"What if I do?" Luna answered,

"Then you shall be seeing yourself as the moon. Never changing, forever to live the way you are on your last days." Frost replied, and stood, facing Aska he laughed, "You will be flying among the birds my good sir."

Aska wrinkled his brow as the man laughed and he pushed the man back in his seat, "You are scaring the children! Stop this nonsense!"

"Nonsense?" Frost exclaimed, "This 'nonsense' will become into the tale of your doom!" Frost laughed more and Aska shook his head.

"Come let us return back to the carriage." Aska replied, the children began to lead the way back to where they came from soon after. Aska started to follow but looked back as the insane man kept yelling: The Nightingales' Last Flight.

-------

A/N: sorry the ending was kind of rushed.. i was writing this at 12:30 in the morning so please bear with me!

Lots of foreshadowing of what is going to happen in the end, though, if you read the summary, you already know what's gonna happen

-Q


	4. Accidental Assassination

Chapter 4

Accidental Assassination

Torrid looked around nervously and in awe as he walked through the grand hall of the castle. Never had he seen such an extraordinary piece of architecture. He carried a small duffel bag with extra clothes and a few vials. In a hidden pouch he had a few ninja stars and a small knife. Without his black mask and hood to cover his face, he looked very young, even though he was about nineteen. He had short brown hair with brown eyes and had a tan skin color. He walked down to the servant's quarters and found his room where Ammi waited for him.

"You're late!" Ammi said, frustrated,

"Truly your forgiveness I implore milord. I was delayed." Torrid fell on one knee.

"Get up you fool!" Ammi grabbed him by the shoulders, "Do you wish to give our cover away?"

"No milord, I apologize again." Torrid got up but kept his head down,

"You are late four weeks!" Ammi continued,

"I apologize milord, but the vial was not ready."

"Do you have it with you now?" she asked him,

"Yes milord." He replied and reached in his duffel bag, pulling out a vial with white liquid in it.

"Good…" Ammi replied as she took it from him to inspect it, "This is truly a rare thing you know."

"Milord?"

"Do you know what this is?" Ammi looked at Torrid, "This is the Silent Harmony's Poison, one of the strongest poisons in the world. Not only can it kill a strong, healthy man within five minutes of drinking it, but it is made of such rare herbs, it took the Assassins' Creed five years to find the ingredients, and another year to prepare it! Not only that, but the greatest scientists in this day and age cannot detect it if one were to drink it and be checked for poisons in his or her body. Do you understand what this means?" Torrid shook his head slowly, "It means," Ammi continued as she handed him back the vial, "do not screw it up!"

"Ammi!" someone called, Ammi stuck her head out the door and walked outside while Torrid followed closely. "Ammi! There you are!" Lullas called again, "The princess would wish for your presence!"

"Mine? Why so?" Ammi asked surprised,

"Well, ever since my sister disappeared, the princess has had no one to speak to at night, so she wishes to see you, since you filled in for her last time."

Ammi smiled, _my plan is finally falling into place, _she thought, "I am on my way."

"Let me come with you!" Torrid shouted nervously,

"No!" Ammi turned around, "You shall stay here and keep out of trouble."

"But Ammi!"

"Let the child go with you Ammi." Lullas insisted, "I'm sure the princess won't mind and besides, he needs to start to know his way around the castle."

Ammi sighed and wrinkled her brow, "Fine."

They walked quickly to the princess's quarters and Ammi knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Luna called from inside,

"Tis' your humble servant my princess."

"Oh! Ammi! Come in!" Luna cried with excitement, Ammi opened the door with Torrid following close behind, "Oh I see you've brought a friend!"

"Yes Princess," Ammi replied, "this is my cousin, Torrid."

Ammi made a gesture for Torrid to come forward and greet the Princess but he froze. As soon as his gaze fell upon her, he fell under a trance that made him fall under a state of awe as her beauty seemed to illuminate the room. He felt her beauty flow through his eyes and seep into his brain as a poison did; slowly corrupting everything he once thought or knew of.

Ammi hit him in the arm and he was fixed out of the trance. Torrid fell on one knee and cried out saying, "I am Torrid, Son of Choresha (core-sha) my Princess. It is an honor to finally meet you!"

Ammi began to panic, "Get up you fool!" She tried to whisper to him,

Luna laughed, "Polite, your cousin seems to be Ammi." She smiled and walked over to him. She put her arms on his shoulders and guided him to stand again, "There is no need for such formalities Torrid, Son of Choresha." Her smiled melted every bone in his body and warmed his heart so deeply that one could cook eggs on his chest.

"Now Torrid has some unpacking to do that I'm sure he'll need to start on right away."

Torrid didn't reply until Ammi finally hit him again, "Oh yes! Of course!"

"Do you know the way back?" Luna asked,

"Oh yes Princess, thank you for your kindness." He smiled and bowed and left the room. After about three hours of wandering around, he reached his room again and lay in bed and thought of the Princess. "I think… I think I'm in love!"

-------------------

The next few weeks Luna and Aska were unable to leave each others side. They did practically everything together whenever they had the chance to. If it was swimming, reading, eating, cooking, walking, riding, or even sitting, they were always seen together. The only times they were willing to part, was if they were going to the bathroom, for any reason, or to retire to their rooms for sleep, but even that seemed to be a difficult task for both of them, for neither of them seemed to lose energy while together. Every morning when they awoke, the first thing that came to mind was their significant other and then what to wear for the day. This was true love. It wasn't the kind of puppy love that kids these days would have or a materialistic relationship or lustful one. The couple never told each other the words "I love you" for they always could see it in each other's eyes being said a hundred times over and a hundred times again. The only physical contact they made was either hugging or holding hands. Seldom did they ever do either and they have only kissed once. Luna was looking at a bird fly in the moon's light one evening and when she had turned around her lips accidentally ran into Aska's cheek. So in turn, or, according to Aska, out of all fairness, Aska gave Luna her first kiss on the cheek.

One day, out on a regular day, for a regular walk, Aska and Luna stopped by the lake they had swam in the first night they met. They ate a picnic in the grass nearby and talked, they never did seem to ever run out of things to talk about, until finally, they stopped to clean up. "Dear," Aska began, "could you stand up while I brush off the blanket?"

"Of course." Luna smiled and stood as Aska shifted over by her, "Dear, what are you doing?" she asked as he was at her feet. Then she realized what was happening.

"Luna." Aska said, getting on one knee, "I have only known you for a few months now. But I feel like I've known you forever." _Damn that was the lamest thing ever! _Aska thought to himself. He paused and continued, "I know you have to approve of the marriage before it can take place, so I ask you now my dearest, wonderful princess. Will you take my hand in marriage?"

Luna smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, I will."

-----------------------

Shortly after, the King was informed and he was overcome with great despair. He sighed but covered his depression up and called out to all his generals and close friends for a feast for the newlyweds. The party filled the entire dining room, which was massive, and the King sat along side his daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

Ammi and Torrid were preparing to serve drinks as Ammi's mind sparked into action. "Torrid!" She called,

"Yes milord?"

"Give me the vial." Torrid took the vial from his pocket and gave it to her, "We'll poison the Prince with the wine for the first toast before the feast."

"Yes milord."

There were three cups, both large, made with real gold and had jewels decorated on all of them. There were three different colors of jewels: pink, blue, and green.

"Here, I will pour the poison into the cup with the _pink_ jewels." Ammi told him, "Make sure this cup goes to the Prince."

"Yes milord."

"Hey!" Lullas called, "Ammi, Torrid! Stop delaying! Serve the drinks!"

"On my way." Torrid replied and grabbed the tray with the three drinks. Torrid rushed out and walked up the small flight of steps as and stopped at the Prince who was sitting closest to him.

"Hello Torrid." Luna called above the chatter in the background,

"Oh!" Torrid smiled and began to blush, "H-h-hello Princess." Torrid placed a drink down, "Are you enjoying your party?"

Luna smiled, "Yes I am, thank you." Torrid smiled and placed another drink to the Princess,

"The pleasure is all mine." He gave the last drink to the King and walked away. He smiled gleefully as he walked down the steps but as he did he caught a sight of the jewel color on the Prince's cup. It was green.

His heart began to race but he couldn't turn to see the color of the Princess's cup or else it may catch someone's attention. He began to nervously sweat and prayed that he had not given to poison to the Princess.

He quickly turned around as he reached the kitchen doors and looked up to see Luna already taking a small sip from her wine cup, "No!" he tried to cry, but Ammi grabbed his mouth, muffling the sound, and pulled him into the kitchen,

"You fool! You didn't give the pink jeweled cup to the Prince!"

Torrid didn't know what to say, 'I apologize' would not help him here, "Milord… I'm…" But he was cut off with the entire crowd outside gasp as a body was heard falling onto the ground with a thud. "No…" Torrid rushed outside, and saw the body fall down the steps slowly.

The Princess screamed. The Prince rushed to the fallen body. The King had just died.


	5. Betrayal's Song

Chronicles of Symphonia:

Assassins Creed

Chapter 5

Betrayal's Song

The King's death caused the entire nation to fall into mourning. The cause of death was unknown to all but two people in the castle and no one was crushed more deeply by the King's untimely death, then Luna. She locked herself away in her room, refusing to come out, even to see Aska. Luna's pain ripped Aska's heart, he hated to see her in such pain. But not too far off, someone was in greater pain.

"You insolent worm!" Ammi screamed, and whipped Torrid, "I should kill you!" she whipped him again; "You ruined everything!"

He was whipped again but he made no sound, "I thought you wished for the King's death." He managed to say,

Ammi whipped him harder, "Of course I want him dead! But it is business before pleasure!" She brought the whip down harder, "I could've had his head any day if I had taken over the castle!" Ammi began to scream and sweat poured down her face as fast as the blood from Torrid's back flowed, "Now that the godforsaken Prince is still alive, the Princess shall seek his company for comfort instead of mine!" She whipped him five times again, harder with every stroke. "Now this entire plot to steal the throne will have been for nothing if the Prince still lives!" Where it seemed to bleed the most, she hit there the hardest. Ammi grew tired and grabbed the knife from her pocket and walked up to him. "Do you live to see me so angry? Do you enjoy this pain?" She asked him grabbing his face and holding the knife up to his eyes. He did not answer. She took the knife and cut his hands free from the rope that held him up. She kicked him while he lay on the ground, "I want you to beg for forgiveness!"

Torrid bent on his knees and asked for forgiveness, "Please milord, have mercy on me. I ask for a thousand pardons."

Ammi grabbed him and slapped him, "Do you want to be forgiven?"

Torrid flinched, "I'd do anything."

"I want you to kill Princess Luna!"

The next morning, Aska and Bach walked in the courtyard slowly, talking to each other. The garden was beautiful as always, the lush green acres of grass and blooming flowers that sprayed a scent so sweet that bees did not wish to extract the pollen from them, but, instead, land near them to enjoy the heavenly scent. The sun shone brightly overhead and the lake, capturing its powerful rays, shone with an intense whiteness. The trees were short, but their branches long and full of leaves of all shades of green. Bird sang songs, tiny tree-dwelling animals collected food for their small families and above it all, the marble castle shining with all its beauty and grace. Aska looked up at the white, ivory tower, where the Princess's room was and sighed, "This is the first time in a while she hasn't been out here with me Bach."

Bach nodded, "Her father has just died my prince."

"Indeed, I just wish to comfort her, though she seems to want to be alone right now."

"It tends to be that way my prince. Give her some time and I'm sure she'll come around."

"I know she will. But I feel helpless is all." Aska replied. They walked a bit more. "No one knows how the King died?"

"No sir, the doctors have not identified any unnatural cause of death."

Aska sighed, "I see." They walked a bit more and the air around them began to become unbearable,

"What is that smell Bach?" Aska asked,

"I would not know sire!" Bach replied, "I would believe that you would know, since you walk so many times with Princess Luna."

"We usually don't pass by here. That smells disgusting!" Aska gagged, "It smells like something I've smelled before."

"At home sire?"

"No…" Aska replied, collecting his thoughts, "It's something, one would almost never smell… but when a person does… they'd wish to forget it." Aska walked towards the smell, and covered his face with his hands. "The stench, of hatred, of pain, of war." He paused, "The stench, of death." Aska looked at Bach, "Call the guards and search the area, dig up the entire courtyard."

"But my prince should you really do…" Bach was cut short,

"Bach, please, if what my mind think is true, which I pray it isn't, the King may have been murdered by a traitor."

Bach shook his head, "Sire, an animal could have just died in the corner somewhere, I'll call the servants to come clean the mess up. The King's death was probably something natural; the doctors have found no trace of poison or anything!" Bach walked towards him, "I think you are overreacting sire."

"Bach, how long have you known me?" Aska asked putting his hands on his shoulders, "Something is amiss. I feel it in the water, I smell it in the air! Do this one thing for me Bach, and if I am proven wrong then never again shall I cross your counsel."

Bach sighed and went to call for the gardeners. Seven gardeners reported for duty and were ordered to search for the smell. None of the gardeners had never paid attention to what the smell was, for animals died almost everyday in the garden, some harder to find then others. They searched and searched until finally someone found a spot of earth that seemed different then around it. He began to dig into the ground and the stench got stronger. He began to gag and his eyes were filling with tears and he dug deeper into the ground. "Sire!" the gardener called, he pulled an axe from the ground, it was dirty and the blade was covered in dry blood and dirt. Aska grabbed a shovel and pushed the dirt around where the axe was found and there was the body of Lullay. Her body was rotting, maggots and worms crawled in and out from her cracked skull. Her skin was a pale purple and her eyes seemed to bulge from her sockets and her tongue was half-eaten by insects and her brain had many holes in it from the worms digging their way through it. Aska shook his head out of sadness and turned the body over face-up, though as he did this, her decaying flesh seemed to fall right off her bone, her facing sagging to the right making it seemed disoriented.

Aska looked at Bach, "We have a killed in the castle."

"Surprise inspection!" Lullas called, bells began to ring and all the servants left their rooms and lined up together. Lullas walked with Bach and Aska as Aska made an announcement, "There has been a murder in the castle. Not the King. But another body, a fellow servant. We need to know who this killer is!"

"If anyone has any information, speak now!" Bach called out,

No one said a thing until finally a hand slowly rose. Aska and the other went down to the servant. "What is it that you know?" Lullas asked,

"Well, during the dinner, the night the King died, I saw… one of the servants. He put something in the King's drink…"

Aska looked at Bach, "What's his name!"

"I think it was… Torrid…" the servant replied,

"Where is Torrid!" Aska called, looking down the line of servants,

"I last heard he was going to see to the Princess." Lullas informed them,

"Oh no." Aska whispered, he drew his sword, "Get the palace guards!" Bach rushed to get the guards as Aska ran to the Princess's room. Lullas turned to the servants, "Go back into your rooms and lock your doors until further notice!" Lullas turned to the servant, "Thank you Ammi, you're information probably saved the Princess's life."

Ammi bowed and returned to her room. She smiled behind her closed door, _Maybe my plans aren't lost yet. Shame for Torrid though, his sister shall miss him. _She laughed, _But don't worry Torrid, your sister shall invoke her revenge and things will start moving back on track for me._

Luna stood crying, looking out into the darkness of the night. Why did the world take her father now? When she was about to get married. She was filled with sorrow beyond belief of her father's death, though she always smiled through her tears when she thought of Aska. She cried harder, knowing he wasn't here for she had pushed him away. Now all she wanted to be with him. The door opened slowly. Luna instantly thought it was Aska, and quickly wiped her tears and was about to turn around when a hand came down upon her eyes and closed them. _His hands… feel different… _she thought as the hands pulled from her face. She was slowly turned around, eyes closed, and soft lips kissed her own. She felt lost within the kiss and her heart leapt.

"Back away from her fiend!" a voice cried, the kiss was broken and Luna looked at the door to see Aska with his sword drawn. Luna looked up at her mysterious kisser and saw that it was Torrid.

"Torrid?" She cried in surprise,

Torrid jumped forward and threw a ninja star at Aska. Aska, in great rage, took no notice of the pain as he simply pulled the star from his chest and charged with his sword. Torrid dodged left and pulled his dagger out and made aim for Aska's back. But Torrid's target was too swift and he missed as Aska pivoted right. Aska used his momentum of the pivot to swing his sword in a large arch, but Torrid easily ducked and sprang forward hitting Aska in the chin with his head. He stumbled back and his sword fumbled from his hand. Torrid threw another star and it pierced his thigh, but again Aska ripped the star from his wound, but, this time, throwing it back. Torrid spun to the left and caught the star, inches from his chest, but when he turned back to Aska, a fist greeted him. Torrid fell to the ground but rolled and stood up. After exchanging a few blows to each other, Torrid threw the star he had caught. Aska was able to dodge it, though Torrid sprang forward and rammed his foot into the wound on Aska's thigh and he fell. Instantly, Torrid was on him, and he brought down his fist three times on Aska's face. Torrid grabbed his small knife from his back pocket and raised it and struck down on his chest. Aska screamed and Torrid smiled, "You won't take her from me! You don't deserve her!" Torrid raised his knife again, "Die!"

But he stopped. The dagger slipped from his hands. He looked down to see Aska's sword running through his chest. He turned around and saw Luna's face with frightened and sickened by what she had just done. He turned to face her, "Luna…" he wheezed, she let go of the sword as he turned around and she fell back against the wall with her face full of fear and disgust of what the sin she had committed. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to make herself as small as she could. "Luna…" Torrid wheezed again, he began to crawl towards her as blood spewed all across her carpet. He reached her foot and his hand lay there, "Luna… why…?" Torrid looked up at the horrified Princess, her beauty still moved him and tears began to fill his eyes, "I love you." His head fell and he died. Luna's eyes began to water and she sprang to Aska's side and began to weep. Aska sat up, through the pain, and held Luna.

"It's going to be ok." Aska assured her, he stroke her hair,

Blood from Aska's chest began to seep through his clothes and stain Luna's dress as it mixed itself with the tears and sweat of fear, "You're hurt…" Luna managed to say between sobs,

"I'll… I'll be fine…" Aska replied,

A few moments later the guards rush in to see the battle is over and they call for the doctor and the cleaning servants.

Aska lay on his bed. He only wore night pants for he was allowing the bandages to air out while he slept. The white bandages covered most of his upper chest where he was stabbed. The wound did not go too far, for it was a small knife and the blade was not long enough to do any extensive damage. He tried to sleep, but he kept thinking of Luna and the terrified look on her face as she killed Torrid. But he thought mostly of the kiss the two shared before he walked in on them. She looked so at peace. He hated himself for feeling jealous though he couldn't help it. Had she enjoyed it? No of course not, she was thinking of him as she was kissing him, her eyes were closed. But could her eyes have been opened before the kiss? Was she having an affair with Torrid before and she had to kill a man she was in love with? These and more foolish questions filled Aska's mind as he tossed and turned in his bed, ignoring the pain his chest gave to him.

"Aska?" a voice called at the door, "Aska are you awake?"

Aska sat up, "Yeah, how come you're still up Luna? You had a long day."

"I…" Luna started, "I can't sleep… not in that room…" the room was cleaned for hours, even after the stain was gone, but she had insisted that the blood was still there.

She walked forward into the moonlight and Aska saw how each beam of light captured ever single detail of her beauty. "I…" Aska gulped, "I can call the servants and they'll get another…." He was cut off as she quickly walked forward and kissed his lips. His heart sang aloud and his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Aska?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you." They both smiled and tears of joy filled their eyes. "You mean everything to me." He grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and he kissed her again. Fireworks seemed to fly as they kissed again and again and again and again and again. That day had changed both Luna and Aska. It taught them that life can end as fast as they fell in love or can last as long as the love they were willing to give to one another. Aska and Luna fell asleep in each other's arms that night, knowing that they have opened a new chapter in their life and that their love was stronger then ever and would continue to grow.

The next morning Aska awoke to the sight of Luna, peacefully sleeping. Aska smiled as he looked upon the lovely sight and he slightly stroked her cheek. He got out of bed and a thought came to mind. _She was in so much pain last night… could the crazy prophet could have been true? _He quickly dressed and called for Bach to get the coach for him. Retracing his steps he found the spot where the old man Frost had been when they first met, though he was gone.

A little boy walked by at that moment and called to Aska saying, "Milord! Frost is waiting for you! Please follow me!" The boy rushed down a dark alley and into a large brown door. Aska quickly followed and when he entered the room, the boy was gone. He only saw an old man. He was wearing a small purple hat, with purple clothes and he carried a calligraphy brush in his right hand. He sat on a white mat with stacks of books around him and a scroll on the ground with symbols he had drawn on them. The old man had a long beard with a long mustache that connected together giving him a long, large, white goatee. He smiled and laughed, "I have been expecting you Aska, Son of Holst."

"Who are you? Frost?"

"Frost? Oh yes! That is my cover name." The old man laughed, "Silly children and their imaginations. They thought of that name for me. Interesting no? The mind of a child I mean."

"Then if you are not called Frost, then what is your name?" Aska asked,

"My name? You can refer to me as Maxwell."

9


	6. What Fate Has In Store

Chapter 6

What Fate Has In Store

"Maxwell?" Aska asked,

"Yes." Maxwell smiled, "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, well -" He was cut off, before he could answer,

"Do not worry Aska, I know you did not come here for tea." Maxwell made a gesture for him to take a seat on the ground.

As Aska sat her asked, "So you know why I have come here then?"

Maxwell nodded, "Indeed I do."

"Then are you going to answer my question?"

"Do you truly wish to know if what I told Luna about her future was true or not?"

"I want her to be happy." Aska replied with a heavy sigh, "Is this so hard to ask?"

"With you," Maxwell replied, "she may never be happy."

"And what would you know of this?" Aska exclaimed, standing up, angered by his answer, "You are no more then a false prophet with levitating feathers and fairy tales!"

"Aska, Son of Holst!" Maxwell yelled, "Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! Sit down!" the door suddenly burst opened and three children came running in and jumped onto Aska's back. They all wore long robes and hoods that covered their faces. He tried to throw them off, but they seemed to stick to his back like glue and their strength was abnormally strong for that of a child. They forced him to sit again and he struggled a bit more before finally giving in.

Aska sighed, "Use children as body guards?"

"Well dear sir," one of the children said, "We should be calling you the child!"

Another laughed, "Yes! After all we are many generations older then you!" Aska had a puzzled look on his face.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" The last one said, more as a statement then a question. He took his robe off and revealed a blue hair young boy who looked as if he were barely over the age of twelve. He wore a skin tight suit which was green with orange markings and he had gloves and stockings that went to his upper thigh that were blue with yellow markings. He carried a large, curvy sword and his face was sharp with eyes of a hawk; but the strangest thing about the child was that he had long brownish orange, feathery wings that had flapped open to take the robe off his body. Next the first child to speak took her robe off. She wore a pink hat with a similar suit to the boy's except she had orange stockings and orange gloves to go with the orange markings on the torso of her suit. She had illuminating and ominous purple wings, not made of feathers like the boy and her face was much gentler compared to the sharp features of the boy. Finally, she carried a large shield of a tint of purple and a strange shade of red. The last one took their robe off to reveal another girl. She had purple hair with a dark blue ribbon in the back of her hair. She had a purple tipped, brown bow and she wore the same tunic as the others except had purple gloves and stockings. She seemed very plain, her face expressions being very boring.

"We are the Slyph (sa-ill-ph)." The boy said stepping in front,

"The Summon Spirits of Wind." The pink head girls added in,

"I am Yutis (you-tis)." The purpled haired girls said plainly,

"My name's Fairess(fair-ess)!" The shield carrying girl said with a perky tone,

"And I and Sephie (se-ph-i)." The boy finished.

"What…" Aska shuffled back speechless, "What is this trickery?" Aska whispered,

"Tis' no trickery Aska, Son of Holst." Maxwell said, "You must be thirsty allow me to get you some water." Maxwell reached over and tossed him an empty cup. Aska looked at him strangely and Maxwell smiled saying, "Undine! If you may be so kind as to fill this man's glass."

From no where a large blob of water oozed from the ground and took the form of a body. As it began to mold itself into a solid form, a smile fell across what looked like a face. "I would be honored to fill your glass Prince Aska." The voice was soft and calm and made Aska relax a bit. She finally took fully solid form and Aska looked at her. She was tall and very amphibian like. At the top of her head she had a long "fin" like a sharks and long flowing purple hair. Her 'clothes' seemed to be fused to her skin which easily showed the curves of her body. At her waist there was a long dress that fell a little past her feet. She pointed her finger at the cup and out shot a beam of water that filled Aska's cup.

Aska stood up, dropping the cup and yelled, "What devilry is this?" Maxwell sighed and made a gesture to the water as Undine easily sucked it up. The three Sylphs used their wind to pick up the shards of the glass and tossed it into a bin.

"This is no devilry Aska, this is magic." Maxwell replied,

"Magic!" Aska yelled, "Ha! Magic is not real!"

Maxwell shook his head with a smile, "It is real whether you want to believe it or not."

"It's alright." Undine said to Aska, "Do not be frightened." She reached her hand out to put it in his shoulder but he quickly grabbed side dagger and unsheathed it and aimed for her arm. The knife cut right through her, but her arm plainly turned into water and the knife was only moistened by the attack. Undine did not stop moving until her arm was on his shoulder and when it was placed, he fell against the wall and relaxed.

"Wow Undine!" Fairess exclaimed, "What did you do to calm him so?"

Undine smiled at the Sylph, "Just a pressure point is all." Undine looked down at the relaxed prince, "Now my dear Prince Aska, Son of Holst, I know it is frightening to see this, for I myself thought my eyes deceived me."

The prince looked up at her, "You mean… you were once human?" He looked at the Sylphs, "You were all once humans?"

"Yes" Undine replied, "We were born into this world for a greater purpose Aska. We have been searching for many centuries Father Maxwell has been searching for us. First he found Origin, followed by myself, then finally the Sylphs. Now he's found you and Princess Luna."

"What?" No…" Aska shook his head, "Luna and I are royalty; we are not meant for magic and summon Spirits or anything! We're in love!"

"You cannot deny what has happened here Aska." Maxwell commented, "Accept your fate, it is now irreversible."

"No! Never!" Aska yelled, "I am in control of my own fate! And I will lead my faith into an everlasting kingdom for Cadenza and Accelerando along side with Luna!"

"Do not be such a fool Aska." Maxwell said shaking his head, "You will leave the kingdom and take Luna with you."

"Never!"

"Aska! Do this for your own sake! You do not know the consequences for angering the law of fate!"

"Fate holds no binds upon me! I hold the rope to fate!" Aska ran from the door back to his carriage.

"Should we go after him?" Yutis asked,

"No." Maxwell replied, "We shall allow him to progress with his foolishness."

"But father…" Sephie pleaded,

"Just keep an eye on him from afar."

"Yes father." The three Sylphs grabbed their robes and flew out the door, using the wind to softly shut the door behind them.

Undine had a worried look on her face, "They will learn the hard way…" She turned to Maxwell, "Wont they?"

Maxwell nodded his head, "They will most likely suffer the same fate as you and your husband did."

Undine's face fell into sadness as thoughts of her past began to race through her mind.

"Do you remember?" Maxwell asked,

Undine nodded, "It was during the Brother's Recruit War." She paused, "The tribe of Elegy (el-a-gee). Led by Desmond Tiny, they raided my tribe and killed those who would not join. My husband was slaughtered that day.." She paused, "And I was drowned."

Maxwell nodded, "Fate is cruel to those who do not obey."

"Does that mean Aska and Luna shall be murdered?"

"Without the proper ritual to become a Summon Spirit, then yes, they will both die according to their power and or appearance."

"What are their powers?"

"I myself do not know until the ritual is performed."

Undine sighed, "Then they have chosen death."


End file.
